I Didn't See That One Coming
by NeverthelessTwin
Summary: Ron Weasley always knew the Malfoys were bad news, but who would have guessed it was Rose's best friend and cousin who would break his little girl's heart?  Rated M for two words and a hint at sex


So this is the long awaited (second) one shot it's been a couple of days, so not so much long awaited, more me being over excited and trying to type in acrylics (nails not paint). I don't actually know what to call this maybe 'arguments' but there's only one argument so that wouldn't work really at all. I'll go ask twin, back in a sec.  
Ok, I'm back it's going to be called I Didn't See That One Coming, which is quite a good title seeing as I don't know if she's read it. Anyway this is dedicated to my lovely girl Sam, who is awesome and a fanfic lover she also does Deviant Art and thus one of us. Ok, here goes, wish me luck.

* * *

Rose and Albus stood glaring at each other in the middle of the living room.  
The rest of the family surrounded them half looking mildly confused, the other half expecting a duel.

"what is going on between you two?" Harry asked

"It's nothing dad," said Albus through clenched teeth.

"It's obviously something," said Ron

"C'mon, it can't be that bad," said Ginny

Albus just shook his head

"Fine you tell us rose," said Hermione

"No, don't, Rose! We're family," pleaded Albus

"You should've thought about that before," said Rose tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Before what?" asked Harry

"Albus stole my boyfriend" said Rose

"You bitch," spat Albus

"You're gay?" asked Harry turning to his son

"You have a boyfriend?" asked ron

"-had" interjected Lily

"Lily," thundered about 100 different voices.

"Don't take it out on me." lily said indignantly

Albus and Rose had in the meantime stormed away.

Harry followed his son.

Hermione moved to go and find Rose but Ron stopped her.

"I'll go," he said

"But-"

"I can be sensitive." he promised.

Albus was lying face down on his bed. Rose was such a cow, sure she was upset but that was no reason to out him in front of all of the family. He could just imagine the sad look in his mother's eyes the disappointment in his father's voice. The mild disgust from his brother, and Lily, Lily would try and make it better.

Albus heard a knock at the door, he sighed of course his mum would come and put on a brave face and tell him that she still loved him, even though no one could look him in the eye.

"Go away, Mum,"

The door opened anyway

"I must need to work out more if I still look like your mum,"

"Dad?" asked Al turning over.

"now you recognize me"

Albus rolled his eyes.

Harry pushed his legs aside and sat on the bed.

"So.."

"So...?" asked Albus

"Congratulations on being gay,"

"What?"

"I thought I'd say that first because I'm not happy with you."

"What, I can't help being gay! This is so hypocritical!"

"Shut up, I'm not disappointed your gay, sure I would've like grandchildren but I suppose I can do without." Harry sighed, "I'm angry with you because you took Rose's boyfriend. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You can't help love," said Albus

"Yes you can," said Harry, "I broke up with your mum even though I loved her so that she would be safe,"

"What?"

"Trust me love can destroy people, it's a fickle thing love."

"I thought you were a big supporter of love?"

"I am, but nobody said it was good," Harry said, "now tell me who is he?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," muttered Albus

"Fuck," Harry cursed "this should be a movie, we'd make millions."

Albus just looked confused

"How did you meet?" asked Harry

"Err- through rose"

"Oh right of course. Please tell me that they weren't together when you first started this."

"They were together technically,"

"Were they at least unhappy?" reasoned Harry

"Not really, they were happy,"

"Really happy? And there was no problem between them?" Harry asked now confused  
Albus nodded once

"Then why the hell did you take him?"

"Scorp didn't know he was gay, anyway he loves me."

"Oh great not only did you take him but you turned him gay. Did you ever think that maybe Scorpius was confused that maybe is still confused?"

"He chose me over Rose, Dad!" Albus protested

"he shouldn't have had to make that choice. If he was perfectly happy with Rose you should never have come between them. No matter how happy you and Scorpius are, you've done a terrible thing in splitting it up Rose's relationship. Rose is heartbroken because of your actions, I've never seen her cry before did you know that your Aunt Hermione got a letter from school because Rose's grades have plummeted. Rose has been taken off a lot of her Head Girl duties because she hasn't been coping. You destroyed her Albus! Don't you dare cry, you don't deserve to cry! You have no idea what she's been through, I'm ashamed of you Albus and tell Scorpius he's not welcome here."

"I'm sorry, Dad" Albus said as he felt the weight leave the bed.

"It's too late, albus." the door clicked shut.

Meanwhile, Ron had his arms wrapped around his oldest child. They were sitting in the old treehouse, Ron had chased her all the way here.

"Rosie," he pleaded, "Talk to me," he had heaved himself into the tree house at sat next to her.

"I can't daddy," she wiped the tears away

"Oh baby, you can talk to me,"

"But you'll be so disappointed in me,"

"I could never be disappointed in you,"

"But look what I just did, I outted Albus in front of everybody. I'm a horrible person." Rose began to cry again

"Look at me Rose Weasley, you are not a horrible person," he tilted her face to his and stared straight into her eyes, "you are an amazing, intelligent, beautiful girl and I am proud of you. Now give your dad a hug and tell me all about it."

"Well we started dating two years ago in fifth year and he was so sweet,"

"Who was it?" ron asked

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, don't be angry about that."

"You already know that I can't be angry with you now go on."

"Well he made life just so much better, being with him was just so much better than not. We did everything together we ate together we studied together. He was my first date, my first kiss, my first everything. I thought he liked me too, he tried hard to get everyone to like him, he even made James like him because he knew it was important to me. We always talked about how we would never break up about how he'd come home and meet you and mum. And even if you didn't approve we'd get married we even talked about what we would call our kids."

Rose broke off.

"But it went wrong?" Ron asked

"It didn't that's what I don't understand and now everything is ruined."

"No it's not,"

"It is. I was so stupid, I slept with him, and now he doesn't even like me" Ron's hands tightened convulsively around his daughters shoulders for a moment.  
"Ok," he said slowly taking a deep breath. "Is that why you split up?"  
Rose shook her head, "no it made us closer, I didn't think we could be any closer. We never split up, we didn't even argue until a couple of weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"He didn't turn up to eat dinner with me, so i figured he was revising in the library and had lost track of time, he's always done that, and- and I walked in on the two of them together. They didn't even notice me they just carried on and by the time they saw me i'd seen more than enough and I just ran away as fast as I could."

Rose buried her face in her dad's shirt as he rubbed her back.

"Everything just went downhill from there, it was just the worst moment of my life, I was so sad and humilliated I couldn't even keep my boyfriend straight let alone keep him at all. I didn't care about how I looked. I didn't pay attention in class and stopped doing homework any I did do I got a T or a P. Eventually my friends got fed up and started ignoring me. When we got the new Rotas for Prefects I'd been taken off most of my duties, so. I just wandered round the castle not talking to anybody, I started skipping classes but nobody really noticed it was like I was invisible. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted everything to end."

"Oh, Rosie, don't say that,"

"I really loved him daddy- I still do."

"I know baby girl, I know. I promise to make this better ok? I'll put a smile on your face if it's the last thing I do. You won't ever feel sad again if I have my way." Ron vowed

"Thank you Daddy but I just don't see anything getting better"

Ron kissed the top of her head.

"I'll start by killing them both, well maybe some Azkaban first, but definitely death later." Ron said. "then we'll find you someone better than a Malfoy and we'll erase all the bad memories until you're as vacant as your Auntie Luna. How does that sound?"

"Right now it sounds quite good," Rose said and then shook her head, "No, Dad you can't kill people, I didn't mean that I take it back! That's such a terrible thing to say! I can't believe I wished death on my own cousin."

"Oh honey," Ron laughed, "You are too good, I've never met such a moral person."

They lapsed into silence, "What's going to happen?" Rose whispered

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done any revision for my NEWTs."

"Don't worry about that, just give your dad a hug."

"Will you sing to me like when I was little?"

"Anything for you,"

Ron pulled her into his lap and began to rock her back and forth whilst singing her a lullaby, and whilst he did he couldn't help wishing she was small again where the worst thing to worry about was where her favourite toy was.

* * *

All together now- Awwwwww

Ok fine just me by myself, that's cool too. I'll get twin to awww, give me a sec, I might have to but her in a headlock

As always I apologize for the liberal use of commas, tell me if I've made any mistakes

Review (If you want that is)


End file.
